


Our song

by QueenOfAshes



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Everybody Lives, M/M, Pianist Elliot, Rock Star Leo, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAshes/pseuds/QueenOfAshes
Summary: Small collection of short stories about EllyLeo AU: Rock Star Leo/Pianist Elliot.





	1. Chapter 1

He had finished the concert. The last song had been intense. Leo's  body moved along electrifying sounds coming out of his guitar. His powerful voice was a plus. His short, messy raven hair soaked in sweat, his black clothes as well.   
  
His top tank was too long, it resembled more a short T-Shirt.  It left his shoulders bare but his abdomen covered in a stamped white raven. His pants were tight, adorned with a shiny silver belt, bright chains to the side. Nails were all painted black, making contrast with porcelain skin, his eyes always covered by dark, rounded sunglasses.   
  
Not even the members of the music band he was in knew them, he didn't let them know, ever. His arms covered in tattoos, but they were all temporal. There wasn't a single one of them permanent as the man liked to change from time to time and preferred not to do rushed decisions.   
  
He grabbed his guitar greeting at his fans on stage, saying goodbye and thanks for the support. He went backstage, put the guitar down to look and listen to the blond man who was tearing notes apart from a portable piano. The melody was nowhere near the concert he had gave, his own music was full of energy and heavy notes. This one was soft but steady, beautiful sounds coming from the tips of his fingers. He listened until the last note hit the air and the blonde man turned around to look at him.   
  
  
"You should go back to play piano someday."

  
Reo was lying on the sofa now, with his hand on his chin and his elbow on  his lap, distracted by the sole presence of the man in front of him.   
  
"I could, but only for you."   
  
"Who's the cheesy man now?" Elliot teased.   
  
"Let's compose a song together. it will sound good even with your demon instrument of hell."   
  
"Elliot, don't call my babe a demon! She has the most adorable sounds."   
  
"She hasn't and you know it" The blonde man stated.   
  
"You're so mean with her" Reo turned to his guitar and talked to it "Don't listen to him babe, you sound beautiful."   
  
Elliot smiled and Reo noticed.   
  
"I could see you smile all day you know?"   
  
Elliot blushed and averted his gaze."Shut up!" Reo laughed. "So, what do you say?"   
  
"It's not like I can say no to you, Elliot, is it?"  
  
"Good. This is gonna be such a good song."  
  
"Our song."  
  
"Yes, our song."


	2. New Year's Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He will have free time, and he would be doing the thing he was waiting to do for a long, long time. He couldn't do it for Christmas, but he could make it up now in New Year's eve.

 

Elliot took a marker and put an 'X' on his calendar wall. December was coming to an end. Almost all days showed busy except for a couple in particular. As he was almost finished with this year's concerts, he smiled to himself knowing he will be free soon. He checked his notebook agenda again, also his cellphone, for being extra sure.

And yes, he had made it. He will have free time, and he would be doing the thing he was waiting to do for a long, long time. He couldn't do it for Christmas, but he could make it up now in New Year's eve.

“Leo, where are you going to take your noisy hellish instrument this year? Wherever it is, I'll go with you.”

“Uh?” Leo got up from his chair, he was marking his own calendar as well. “What do you mean? No playing in sappy melancholic clubs this year?”

“Mhm. That's correct.” Elliot answered, turning to look over Leo's shoulder seeing the other's calendar. He arched his eyebrows looking the unmarked days. “How about you? You don't have those days busy, what happened?”

“I packaged the work so that I could have them free.”

“So, this year you don’t have to do any shows? Last year you were busy all December, it’s kind of weird if you ask me. Are you ok?”

“Pff, yes, of course I am! Well, it's a good change you don't have to play sappy sweet melodies for people in love in a closed space.”

“You make it sound like you didn’t like sweet stuff, Mr. Rock Love Songs.” Leo blushed, hiding his expression under his messy black hair and big glasses.

 

“So, you are playing or not?” Leo smiled to him after a little while he took to recover from that unexpected attack, he loved teasing Elliot, but somehow this time it backfired. The blond man got closer to sit next to him with a happy smile.

“No, not this year. I cleaned my agenda to be with you if I’m honest. I was up to go wherever you were going to play this year, but…”

“Oh” 

 

Leo didn't have the ability to form words for a few seconds. He took a deep breath when Elliot took his cheeks with gentle hands, looking at him in the eyes.

 

“Since you aren't going anywhere, I’m glad we can spend New Year’s Eve together this time.”

“Aw...Elliot...That’s...That’s... Cheesy!”

“I know. And the best of all is that you like it!”

“Oh, shut up!”

“Sure” Elliot cupped Leo's chin with his hand, leaning closer to give him a soft kiss, longer than Leo expected. He tasted sweet, so sweet. “I hope you don’t mind my methods”

Leo denied with his head.

“Not at all.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another drabble of this AU.  
> (No, I'm not sorry New Year's Eve isn't even close XD) 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Fair

 

Music was playing loud on the living room on one of those few moments they had for each other between Reo's concerts and Elliot's compromises, and Reo insisted in him listening to some "new vibes" music so he had new material for inspiration. Elliot stated he didn't need that, but now here he was; listening to some crappy lyrics in a rhythm he just didn't understand.

 

"Wow, that is really trash. Where the hell did you get this from?"

"That's what young people listen these days, Elliot. Come on, rhythm is catchy"

"I thought you only liked rock and stuff like that"

"I can listen a lot of genres, I have a wide taste in music"  Reo shrugged.

"I can see...Actually, _listen_ that, but why would you like such obscene sentences, I can't repeat that out loud."

"Oh but I can"

"I know for sure, but you shoudn't- Hm!"

 

Sentence was lost as Elliot's lips were trapped with Reo's in a full tongue kiss that left Elliot gasping and blushed until the ears when they pulled apart.

 

"Damn, Reo"

"Teach my mouth your favorite places, Elliot" Reo whispered, licking Elliot's lips with his tongue as his partner pulled him closer by the waist.

"That's...That's not fair!"

"But you liked it"

 

Elliot blushed even more.

 

"And I can do it again..." said Reo "Come taste my..."

 

It was Elliot this time who went down to kiss Reo, just before he said another indecency to his ears, he never admitted out loud he liked when Reo talked to him like that, and he took advantage of the moment to taste Reo's mouth, soft and tender until they pulled apart again.

 

"That wasn't fair either" Reo complained

"We're even" Elliot said with a soft smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are listening to [this](https://www.happyhourspanish.com/despacito-spanish-lyrics-english-translation-learning-spanish/)


	4. Statice

He was there, on the first row of his boyfriend's concert. He never ever thought to be dressed up in black suit and tie, let alone his hair arranged as smoothly no one would recognize him in that place- a theatre- he didn't have his eternal dark glasses on so his eyes were out in the open for everyone to see. From time to time one person or another  stared at him only for him to wave his hand and smile, he knew he could be attractive and classy if he made an effort to show it, and today, he did it. For his boyfriend.   
  
Lights went out and the host announced the pianist.    
  
"Please welcome Elliot Nightray"    
  
Reo smiled and clapped as he saw his man go through the piano with his fingers, the melodies becoming more and more consistent, more and more intense as time passed by. Then came the final song, the pianist closed his eyes for a while and started playing. Reo knew what every single delicacy touch on the piano meant, the ups and downs, the changing rhythm  he put his soul in. That was the song Elliot had given to him.

  
"Statice. Something that never changes." He had said some time before, when Elliot first let him listen to such an amazing piece. He also added "Statice is love, too, you know" and then looked at him in the eye and they shared a deep kiss, Reo understanding right away what he meant. Elliot finished the piece and thanked the public with a slight bow. Reo smiled and clapped remembering his words the first time he listened to that song. "Statice is forever, Reo. Forever with you." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fanmade version of [Statice](https://youtu.be/98KppKtkSAo).  
> It's beautiful, in case you want to listen. (You should, it's awesome). 
> 
> So in the end there were 4 really short drabbles I wanted to dedicate to this ship being happy together. Even if Pandora Hearts ended a long time ago, I still have that feeling of love for these characters(Specially Elliot). 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks a lot for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> This is a collection of drabbles about an EllyLeo AU: Rock Star Leo/Pianist Elliot.  
> I'll update as I get new ideas but the chapters aren't related to each other. It's gonna be 4 or 5 more or less. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
